


Gliding Along the Ice

by midnightelite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dates, F/F, Ice Skating, Jamie is not thrilled about ice skating, but she can't deny Lily anything so, fem! jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightelite/pseuds/midnightelite
Summary: Jamie and Lily go on a date at the ice rink much to Jamie's chagrin.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 16
Collections: Fem! Jily





	Gliding Along the Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [womeninthesequel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/womeninthesequel/gifts).



> Based on the prompt sent in by the lovely @women-inthe-sequel!

Lily breathed the cold air in deeply. The freshness bringing a smile to her face, and the chill seeping into her skin reminding her of her childhood spent on the lake near her house with her dad and Tuney. She stood, expertly balancing on her skates, and turned to the girl next to her. The sight of Jamie made her smile grow wider. 

“You ready to head onto the ice?” She asked. The bespeckled girl looked up, a hint of nervousness swimming in her eyes.

“Evans, I’ve never skated before. I’m gonna break my bloody leg.” The annoyance in Jamie’s tone caused a laugh to burst from Lily.

“I’ll hold your hand the whole time, and I’ll kiss any bruises you get.” She said seriously, schooling her features. The mahogany skinned girl started pulling on her shoulder-length tendrils. 

Jamie released a groan. “You can’t just _say_ stuff like that.” Lily’s smile turned to a smirk, an evil glint in her eye that made butterflies erupt in Jamie’s stomach. 

Lily leaned into her companion’s personal space, placing a hand on either side of the other girl’s thighs. The redhead grazed a finger along the outside of Jamie’s thigh, as her breath puffed against Jamie’s ear, causing a shiver to go down the ebony girl’s spine. 

“Can’t say stuff like what?” She paused, causing the other girl’s breath to catch. “Can’t say how I want to kiss every part of you and make you feel better?” Jamie pushed Lily away and crossed her arms over her chest in mock annoyance. 

“I hate you.” 

“No, you love me,” Lily responded in a sing-song voice. The other girl grumbled under her breath, butt still firmly on the bench in the locker room. “Oh come on.” She pleaded. Jamie sat in silence, resolutely staring at her tied skates. Lily walked closer again and started placing kisses all over her girlfriend’s face.

“O-Okay, I’ll come, I’ll come,” Jamie said between laughs. “Y’know, you’re lucky you’re cute.” The green-eyed girl smiled so largely that the ebony-haired girl had no option but to smile in return. Lily’s smiles lit up the room. 

Grabbing both of Jamie’s hands, the redhead helped the other girl to her feet. Releasing one of the bespeckled girl’s hands, Lily placed a steadying hand on her girlfriend’s back and helped guide her to the ice. 

She stepped gracefully onto the ice, reveling in the glide of her skates over the smooth surface. Once Jamie stepped on the ice, her feet tried to move in opposite directions, and if it weren’t for her companion she would have been a tangle of limbs on the ground. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be the sporty one in this relationship?” Lily joked. 

“Football doesn’t require you to balance on two sharp blades. I get to plant my feet firmly in the grass.” Jamie replied matter of factly. The redhead rolled her eyes fondly before grabbing both of the hazel-eyed girl’s hands. She skated gently backward, pulling Jamie in a gentle glide in her wake, and slowly as the minutes went by, she saw a smile grow bigger and bigger on the other girl’s face. 

Lily’s cheeks hurt from the force of her own smile, feeling so light and happy with the love of her life on the ice with her. Thankful to have the other girl in her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi on Tumblr @midnightelite!


End file.
